Secrets and Lies
by Sue24
Summary: Draco begins teaching at Hogwarts, uncovers and reveals secrets until he discovers the biggest secret of his life. But now he's caught between his family and the rest of the world. R&R cos its really pathetic how few reviews i've had
1. Default Chapter

I own nothing except the characters that you don't recognise.  
  
"Well, Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, I find you in my office once again. When will you learn that duelling in my school will not be tolerated? I will have to punish you both. Detention! Professor Dumbledore himself will decide upon your fate. Report back here promptly at seven tonight.  
  
"But Professor, that's not fair. He started it - " Draco Malfoy's whiny little voice was cut off by the look of contempt that Professor McGonagall shot in his direction.  
  
"Cheek will also not be tolerated. Blaming your classmate will not get you out of your punishment because you chose to retaliate. Goodbye boys. Do not allow me to be forced to call you here again."  
  
Draco swivelled and hurried out of the office as Harry took his time, idly wandering out. Draco turned back to face Harry and grinned. He was so unstylish and easily shaken. Nothing shook the great Draco Malfoy. He had never felt so powerful in his life that he did at that moment.  
  
Draco woke from his dream with a startling realisation that he'd had that dream again. It was one that came to him every time something was going wrong. And nothing had gone as wrong in all his life as what was happening now. Now his wife had divorced him and his beautiful daughter was leaving for Hogwarts. Realising that it was only 4 am, he tiptoed out of his room and into the room where his first born child lay sleeping. At eleven years old, Draco knew that Layla Rose Malfoy was far more mature and wise than he would ever be. Layla knew how to deal with her life without resorting to bullying people and embarrassing them to get her kicks. After gently kissing Layla's face he left the room and silently closed the door. He entered the next room to see his thirteen year old son, Erik sitting playing with his new miniature Quidditch game.  
  
"Erik, don't make me confiscate that game. Go to bed." He tried to sound angry but when he saw the soft smile on his son's face he melted and simply kissed Erik's head and tucked him into bed.  
  
"You need your rest Erik. You're going back to school the day after tomorrow and you need to pack tomorrow."  
  
"Aw dad, can't you do it?" He moaned sleepily.  
  
"No. I can't. You have to learn these things yourself. But I will help you when I help Layla. Goodnight!" Draco quietly let himself out of the room and shut the door with a gentle click.  
  
As he returned to his own room (avoiding the room at the end of the hall, where his soon-to-be ex-wife slept) he thought about the last fourteen years. Pansy Parkinson had always had a thing for Draco. He had thought he was above her but when he realised no one else wanted him, he gave into Pansy's adoration. Their relationship had gone from bad to worse and both he and Pansy had indulged themselves in a few affairs. After one particularly bad argument, Pansy had decided to end it all and so Draco provided her with the divorce papers the next day. Pansy had been shocked as they both knew she hadn't meant it but Draco stood by his decision and decided to fight for sole custody of his children. Surprisingly Pansy had let him have them and in less than 12 hours she would be moving out for good.  
  
Now that Layla and Erik were both going to be leaving him for Hogwarts, he realised how lonely he would actually be without his little daughter. He had been used to Erik not being there but Draco had doted on Layla since the day she had been born. She was the type of girl that craved attention from her parents yet she was incredibly shy. She loved her father with all of her heart and hardly acknowledged Pansy's existence. Erik was the opposite. He was outgoing and confident and was closer to his friends than his parents. However since Draco helped him with Quidditch practice, they soon became firm friends as well as father and son. Soon their family of four had been unofficially reduced to just three with Pansy being excluded at every opportunity. And now she was officially leaving their family. But Draco was the real loser. He had no wife and his children would be gone for most of the year, Pansy would have no husband or children but she was happy to be that way and she would always be happy that way, whereas Draco would not! 


	2. They're gone

*As usual I am owning only Layla and Erik  
  
Draco stood on the platform and waved as his daughters excited face disappeared from view. Erik had long vanished as he ran off with his friends, Drew Cameron and Brad Adair. They were good kids and had a good influence on Erik. All Draco could do now was wait and see who Layla's friends would be.  
  
As he turned away from the station he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
  
"Alright Draco! Erik's grown up a bit since I last saw him, have you?" Draco whipped around to see his oldest enemy standing before him.  
  
"Yes Harry, I have grown up," he replied quietly. "How's your daughter?"  
  
"Which one? Lili is in 4th year and doing extremely well and Hannah has just gotten on the train for the first time but I expect her to do just as well," Harry told him smugly.  
  
"Congratulations. I always knew you'd do well." Draco tried to sidestep Harry and quietly leave but the great Harry Potter had other ideas.  
  
"Hey Draco! Let's put the past behind us. I'll buy you a drink," he offered. Draco debated telling Harry where to go but when he realised that he would otherwise mope around the house, he quickly agreed.  
  
Three hours later Harry and Draco were still in the Leaky Caldron having discussed almost everything when the conversation turned to Hogwarts.  
  
"Ron and Hermione are teaching there now," Harry said. Draco sat up suddenly and almost spat out his butterbeer.  
  
"What as?" he gasped.  
  
"Well, Hermione is teaching transfiguration now that McGonagall is the head teacher, and Ron is the Care of Magical Creatures teacher ever since Hagrid retired. Actually I think Hermione taught Erik last year. She said he was quite a good little wizard. What house is he in?" Harry asked him, quite oblivious to Draco's obvious discomfort.  
  
"Uh - he's in Ravenclaw," he stammered.  
  
"Bit of a disappointment there - eh Draco!" Harry could resist getting a dig at Draco's old life. Draco narrowed his eyes and frowned.  
  
"I've changed Harry. I've been through...things. I'm not like that anymore." His voice dropped an octave as he defended his name.  
  
"Oh...right...well... Did you know they're still looking for a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher? The longest serving teacher since we were there is Professor Purplecoat and he only lasted two years."  
  
"Really? That's very interesting. Well, I must get going. Bye." Draco raced out of the pub before Harry even had time to say goodbye. He hadn't liked Harry's insult at all. If Harry had said anything else, he would have had a sharp reply to throw back. But Potter had brought up the past - and Draco's past character. Draco despised his past self and the prejudiced and cruel creature that he used to be. He didn't even know what had happened to his old friends. Crabbe and Goyle had become Deatheaters before the war but he didn't know or care whether they had been killed or not. As expected Marcus Flint had become a Deatheater and was very close to Seltavigo before, during and after the war. In the months after the war large numbers of the Dark Army had been caught and were living out the rest of their lives in Azkaban. Marcus Flint had been among the last ones caught and was the only one to give himself up. But it hadn't saved him and he too, would spend the rest of his days in Azkaban. Seltavigo was Salazar Slytherin's heir! Before Slytherin died, he had left orders naming Seltavigo's great, great, great grandfather as his successor. Seltavigo's ancestor had pledged the support of his entire family throughout the centuries and sure enough - the family had produced a worthy heir for Slytherin. 


	3. Courage

"So Mr Malfoy, you wish to apply for a job here. I'm sorry the position has been filled!"  
  
"Sorry, you're not qualified."  
  
"Malfoy, you said your name was? Sorry we've just occupied the job."  
  
Turn-downs were all Draco was hearing these days. Shop owners and managers alike had rejected him for every job he had applied for. Upon realising how lonely it was at home with no one to talk to, Draco had gone to Diagon Alley and applied for a job in every single shop. He had even tried other Alley's such as Lucian Alley, which specialised in magical foods. Muggle food like potatoes and beef were not available but instead these shops sold edible wood and vegetables with magical properties. Certain shops even sold the more specialised foods such as gnomes for giants and Transfigu-Halt Potion to prevent werewolves changing. The other Alley that he had tried was Dimethicone Alley which was the more up-market version of Diagon Alley. However of the five Alley's available to ordinary witches and wizards (the ministry wizards could access a few more to get materials for their work) he refused to set foot in Knockturn and Stearic Alleys. They were too much of a reminder of the past. And even worse, if he met his father a reunion would be forced and everything Draco had worked to escape would disappear. However everything he had achieved so far seemed to be failing upon a basic test. Shop owners read his name from the application and instantly the 'position was filled.' Draco had thought that if his new friends knew the truth about his new self it would be ok, but apparently it wasn't. Apparently everyone needed to know. There was only one more place that Draco could think of. But that would mean confronting past ghosts and past enemies. And that would need all of the courage that Draco wasn't sure that he had. 


	4. Hermione's Big Change

Mr Malfoy, the selection process has become more specific in order to prove the worthiness of the candidate. Due to unfortunate circumstances no Dark Arts teacher has ever lasted more than two years. Now you must pass an exams showing proper knowledge of the subject, due to the incidence of Professor Lockhart, you must place the Sorting Hat on your head to prove you have no hidden secrets, like Professor Lupin and that you are who you say you are, like Professor Moody. And you must also be able to prove that you have no connections with the Dark Army, like Professor Quirell. In your case I will be able to vouch for you and provide proof that you have been free of all links with them since you left school here. You also must attend an interview in which both Professor Thomas and myself will attend. Is that clear?" Professor McGonagall warned him of the high chance of failing to be offered the job.  
  
"Crystal clear Professor. When shall my interview commence?" He asked politely.  
  
"As soon as Professor Thomas gets out of her class in about 3 minutes. I believe you know our Transfiguration professor. She used to be in the same year as yourself," Professor McGonagall pointed to her throat and suddenly her voice was as quiet as a whisper. "Professor Thomas, please go straight tot he staff room where the interviews for the vacant position will commence," She pointed again and her voice returned to normal. "New discovery. It's the equivalent of the Muggle intercom. It works very well in the school situation," She explained. "Now I would prepare yourself for a shock as you may or may not change your mind about applying for the position after seeing our newest teachers."  
  
"I know Ron and Hermione work here."  
  
"And that doesn't bother you considering your past differences of opinion, to put it lightly."  
  
"Not at all Professor," he told her, reluctant to explain the reasons behind the change in Draco Malfoy. However she seemed to understand and merely nodded towards the staffroom.  
  
"Cotton Tails" she told the statue as it swung open to provide a view of the most comfortable looking room in the castle. To the right there was a roaring fire with eight or ten sofas surrounding it. On the other side of the room were three large tables with six chairs around each. Piles of homework lay abandoned on the tables as teachers lay sleeping on the sofas. The statue swung open again and Draco turned to see Hermione standing in the space. But this was not the Hermione that he remembered; this woman was nothing like the Hermione Granger of the past. She was tall, thin and tanned. Her mouse brown hair had been dyed a few shades redder and it was sleek and smooth. Her teeth were the correct size and her swotty look had been replaced with one of sophistication. Even her robes were different. Instead of the standard black ones, Hermione's were tinged with grey and silver threads were sewn into them.  
  
"Hermione! You look so different. I'm shocked." He gasped.  
  
"You're not the only one who has grown up Draco. Mrs Thomas has also grown somewhat." McGonagall explained. Hermione, who still hadn't spoken, moved across the room towards a cupboard where she pulled the Sorting Hat out. Turning around slowly, she began to speak,  
  
"Sit!" She demanded. "I will place the Hat on your head. There is no point in continuing this interview unless it says you are worthy." The hat was only on his head for a matter of seconds before it shouted out its choice;  
  
"WORTHY! The best so far," it screamed. Draco watched as McGonagall's face slowly turned up into a small smile. He could feel his own face also grinning stupidly, knowing he had only the interview still to do. This was the closest he'd ever come to a job since the war ended and it felt so good. He just prayed that this opportunity wouldn't be snatched away from him like everything else had.  
  
Over the next hour Hermione and McGonagall grilled him on every aspect of his personality. Fortunately there were no awkward questions until Hermione spoke again,  
  
"What did you do during the war?"  
  
"I was fighting!"  
  
"For which side?"  
  
"The ministry's side."  
  
"Can someone vouch for that?" Draco hesitated as he saw that Hermione was determined to delve as deeply as possible into his past. Both women were silent for a moment and seemed to communicate silently. Slowly Hermione nodded and frowned. Then McGonagall spoke again;  
  
"Congratulations Draco! You have the job. How soon can you start?"  
  
"As soon as I can tell my kids."  
  
"That's no problem." And with a swish of her wand Hermione managed to bring both children into the room within seconds. They stood together wondering why they had suddenly entered an unfamiliar room with their teachers and father.  
  
"Well Draco, aren't you going to tell them?" Hermione smiled smugly and an very self-satisfied expression appeared on her face.  
  
"Tell us what daddy?" 


	5. Erik Ain't Pleased

*Sorry this is so short and boring  
  
Draco blushed to an unnatural shade of puce as his son and daughter continued to stare at him.  
  
"Uh, Professor Granger, ahem -"  
  
"Professor Thomas to you, Malfoy," Hermione grumbled.  
  
"Yes, Professor Thomas wanted me to tell you that I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, starting immediately." He stopped, meekly waiting for a reaction.  
  
"Ok!" Layla said grinning. "It'll be fun with you here."  
  
"Erik, what about you?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. It's fine with me. Can I go back now? I was beating Brad at Wizard Chess!"  
  
"Of course," And with another swish of Hermione's wand they were back in exactly the same positions they had left.  
  
"I'll show you to your living quarters and classroom. Professor, you may return to your duties," McGonagall ordered. As they climbed the changing stairs towards the Dark Arts Department McGonagall began speak,  
  
"Plenty has changed since you left. Many... things have happened and we have been forced to change. You'll get used to it but if you need any help, please come to me. Also, just ignore Hermione's rather open hostility. She's very touchy these days. She lost one of her daughters during the war and is very edgy towards anyone who still has all of their children. She has another son and daughter who just started here. Twin! Jeanie and Patrick. They're lovely children but Hermione is opposed to showing them any sort of affection at all. Anyway here's your room. I'll let you get settled and I'll see you at dinner. I trust you remember where your seat will be." McGonagall finally stopped speaking and left the room. Draco looked around and thought to himself about how lucky he was to have a job but how happy was Erik really about it? 


	6. Of Pixies and Paula

*I own Erik, Layla and the Heron Pixies unless they actually do exist.  
  
Draco stared down the stairs where the sounds of his first class were coming from. The butterflies in his stomach suddenly turned into flesh- eating monsters the instant that the first child stepped into the room. He had been introduced to the staff and pupils of Hogwarts at dinner the previous evening. But this was much different. This involved teaching vulnerable young children how to survive in the wizarding world. They were only first years yet a combination of Slytherin and Gryffindors meant that it would be as tough as any seventh year class. Suddenly he realised how hard he had made life for his own teachers by picking on others in his year.  
  
After looking around the classroom again it quickly dawned on Draco that he had to start the lesson. As he glanced at the eager-looking Gryffindors and bored yet excited looking Slytherins, he took a deep breath and began;  
  
"We will begin this term's work by looking at Heron Pixies. They are a relatively new discovery because they live beneath the soil. However they are extremely dangerous as they hold the deadly Cog poison in their fingertips so at the slightest touch they can knock you dead. There is a picture in your textbooks but I think it will be better if we just examine this one," And with that Draco pulled a glass cage from underneath the desk to reveal the ugliest little creature he had ever seen (that was including his father) It's leathery brown skin was wrinkled with grey speckles all over it. It was sitting quietly in its cage, staring at the children.  
  
"If you sit and whisper, you'll irritate it and it will try to attack. It's a very nosy little thing." He announced clearly. The face of the pixie scrunched up into a frown as it clearly didn't like being insulted either.  
  
"Bet that's a load of rubbish!" came a loud whisper from a pug-faced Slytherin boy. Slowly the pixie stood up in its cage, threw its head back and let loose the loudest screech that any of them had ever heard.  
  
"Elton! Apologise to it right now!! Draco bellowed over the continuing wail. The boy creased his face into something that resembled a frown but he quickly apologised and sat back down. Angrily muttering to his friend, Elton realised that he would set the animal off again and opened his textbook, still with a glower on his face. The rest of the class went without a hitch until the end of the period when the class tested the knowledge of their new teacher by asking question after question. A small Gryffindor's hand crept slowly into the air;  
  
"Professor, can you tell us about werewolves?" She asked meekly.  
  
"No!" Werewolves are not a part of the course until 3rd year. You will not need to know about them yet!" He spoke sharply hoping to discourage anyone else from asking.  
  
"Class is dismissed. Bring both your textbooks tomorrow," He shuddered as the children filed out of the room. Some of the old Draco's pride had remained intact and he instantly hated anything to do with werewolves. Especially after the incident with Remus Lupin. It was something that he had managed to block out for many years but the return to Hogwarts had brought it all back. It was ingrained in the woodwork and steeped in the air. Draco wasn't afraid of Lupin or what Lupin was. It was the way that in a matter of seconds his life turned upside down. Even now he detested everything that had happened in his 5th year, everything right down to his first girlfriend, Paula Sullivan - Lupin's niece.  
  
He still saw Paula occasionally; they even spoke to each other sometimes. Paula had happily moved on with her life but Draco still had a peculiar fascination with her. It was most incomprehensible, especially as it had only been a dare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok Malfoy, your turn. I dare you to ask out any Hufflepuff and date her for at least a month." Crabbe's face squished itself into a smirk while Malfoy felt his face pale almost to the point of translucency.  
  
"If you don't, you have to date Millicent for a week and if you don't choose tomorrow, we choose for you!" They all cackled and grinned.  
  
"Ok fine, I'll choose tomorrow! Now Crabbe, I believe it's your turn." Malfoy answered coldly. He had never felt so trapped. But he had never turned down a dare and wasn't about to start now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was how the sickeningly sweet month had begun. It all commenced the next morning when he was walking to the Great Hall with Goyle, glancing at the Hufflepuff table he saw a pretty girl standing up and walking towards the door. He knew her name was Paula and that she was a fourth year but she was quite cute.  
  
He had left Goyle and swaggered over to Paula full of the confidence that made him a clone of his father. He clearly remembered the way in which he had asked her out. It had been completely embarrassing and he had nearly went to find Millicent instead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, I'm Draco Malfoy; would you like to go out with me?" He beamed arrogantly, knowing that there was no way that any girl would ever say no.  
  
"No thanks, you're a Slytherin! I'm not that desperate." Paula tried to turn and walk away.  
  
"Paula, you're not going to discriminate against me, are you? That's very unfair. I think you should give me a chance." He couldn't believe he was begging a Hufflepuff for a date. It was sick and life was not supposed to go this way.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I'll see you tonight." She gave him a little half-smile before ducking away. Then it hit Malfoy - she had wanted to go out with him, she had just been toying with him. Well, Paula Sullivan would get a real shock when she met Draco for their first date tonight. 


	7. Busy

J.K. Rowling owns the familiar character and I own everyone else.  
  
[A/N - thanks to everyone who reviewed my story cos they were the first.]  
  
Paula was such great fun during that month. She was friendly and cheerful and was always happy to help him out. She was also pretty and completely sexy which was always helpful. Crabbe, disappointed by the failure of his dare, constantly nagged Draco about leaving him behind. But when Draco thought back to how obsessed he became by Paula, it was really no surprise that he had ditched his friends. As he lay on his bed at the end of his first day he smiled as he thought of his first girlfriend. Everywhere he looked he saw her, or rather he saw things that reminded him of her. Like the statue that they hid behind when Snape was chasing them or the bench where they shared their first kiss or the tree that had their initials carved or their favourite spot beside the lake. It was pure bliss being so near to their shared memories but absolute torture that he couldn't be near her or touch her beautiful hair. Eventually he cried himself to sleep fantasising about what could have been if his pride hadn't gotten in the way.  
  
The next morning Draco woke early, quickly dressed and made his way out to the Quidditch pitch. It was a cold, frosty morning and the light wind whipped at his ears and nose. He could remember once making this same journey with Abigail Ronaldson one morning. They had snuck out early in order to talk about things. Abigail believed that Draco was using her best friend and wanted to sort things out. But Susan Bones had seen them and reported back to Paula who had misunderstood everything. Thus resulting in the end of Draco's most prized possession. That was in the past. It no longer mattered how he had broken up with Paula. All that was necessary now was to get over her. Despite how hard it was he knew he would have to try if he was to ever be happy again. Wearily he took a seat in the stands of the pitch. He could clearly see himself flying around, seeing the Snitch, gaining on it and clasping the miniature ball in his hands. He could even taste the glory that he had once experienced.  
  
Draco sat very still for a long time before the school bell rang to indicate the start of classes for the day. He rushed back up to the castle to begin his lessons when he banged into Professor Snape. It was their first one-to-one meeting since he had come back and something in Snape's eyes told him that he wasn't wanted here.  
  
"I believe you're going to be late Mr Malfoy. I expected better of you." And with his trademark sneer he was gone. Too late Draco whirled around to see Snape's back retreating back down to the dungeons where he belonged. Realising the time he raced along the corridor, up the changing stairs and skidded into his classroom just as the last student arrived. The girl looked vaguely familiar but he could even begin to think where he had seen her before. Today's class was a mixture of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw 4th years. Looking at the class register he was astonished to see the names of Lili Potter and Perry Longbottom. Glimpsing up at the children he saw that they were sitting together waiting for the class to begin. Thus he began the class and he quickly realised Lili was just as intelligent as Harry had claimed. She answered all of his questions as well as some that he had directed at Perry and had been able to give the class a detailed description of what a Thiessen was. (A cross between a lizard and a bird. But not like a dragon.) She also looked exactly like her mother, Mandy Brocklehurst, and seemed to possess the charm and confidence that her grandmother, Lily Evans was said to have owned. Perry sat as awkwardly as his father used to but he seemed to have inherited his mother's brains for he proved to be a great deal smarter than Neville. Susan Bones also seemed to have influenced the boy's looks as well as his attitude. But although he had the same awkwardness Perry did not share the clumsiness that was legendary to his father. They would both be fine children for their parents to be proud of and Draco didn't doubt how much Neville and Susan loved their son but as for Harry and Mandy, well they were busy weren't they? 


	8. Layla

Layla Malfoy stalked along the corridors of Hogwarts in the biggest huff of her young life. He would suffer; he would have to suffer for this one. Hogwarts was supposed to be the beginning of a whole new, independent life for her but instead he had come along and wouldn't let her do anything. He would restrict her life and activities and it would be exactly as it had been in her Muggle school, where she was 'daddy's little angel.' She knew very well that despite her father's promises nothing would change. He would treat her the same as always and she would never see that beautiful life that had once been the only thing keeping her going. All at once she remembered a day after school where she had wanted to go to a new friend's house:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Daddy, Jody wants me to go to her house today. Can I please?" Layla's little 7 year old voice whined slightly.  
  
"No honey. There is no way that I will let you go to Jody's house. I don't like her daddy very much." Draco said firmly yet gently. Layla had gone ballistic inside but as usual she kept it inside. If she was ever going to escape this restricted life then she would have to keep him sweet and give up yet another friendship to spare herself. Her father was a weak thing. He didn't know how to keep his daughter from doing what she wanted and Layla planned, even at seven, to do exactly as she wanted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That day Layla had sworn that she would escape to Hogwarts at eleven and have the best time of her life. After Hogwarts she would travel to Romania and study dragons, just like she'd always wanted to.  
  
"Hey Layla! Wait up." She turned to see her new best friend running after her. Estelle Frankie was of Muggle parentage but was pretty, sweet, clever and more than willing to kiss Layla's ass.  
  
"What's the matter? You look blue." Estelle's face contorted into an expression that was obviously supposed to convey sympathy, but to Layla it was just more sucking up.  
  
"Stella, my dad is teaching here." She wailed, almost crying as she realised her dream was slipping away.  
  
"Is that all -" Estelle stopped when she caught a glimpse of Layla's furious face.  
  
"I mean it does kind of put a damper on life but that's no reason to act as thought the world has ended. You'll only see him when you're in his class which is only for a few hours a week." Layla made an addition to her mental description of her friend - too damn practical for words. She doesn't see the real me. She only sees the happy me, the Layla that is popular and entertaining. She just doesn't want to deal with me when I'm miserable. Well, she'll pay as well, Layla thought.  
  
"Layla are you coming to dinner? I'm starving. I never had time for lunch because I had to stay behind in Herbology. Can you believe the cheek of Professor Sprout? She kept me behind for the third week running. Just because I spilled Bubotuber Pus again." Estelle carried on ranting about the injustice of Professor Sprout. As they wandered towards the Great Hall for food, a large group of boys came up behind them.  
  
"Hey Layla, I heard you Daddy's working here now. Is that cos you can't handle being away from home?" The voice teased. Something inside Layla must have snapped then because she whipped around and promptly began to scream her lungs out at the boys. Then with a quick flick of her wand she turned the joker into a guinea pig. The rest cheered and laughed as the guinea pig ran this way and that attempting to escape his tormentor. The laughter increased with no one attempting to save the tortured boy when Professor McGonagall rushed into the room. Instantly the laughter died and the crowd ebbed away. However Layla and Estelle remained. Surprisingly Layla bent down to the little animal and started muttering under her voice. Then she stood up again and spoke directly to her teacher.  
  
"I tried to undo it Professor. I really tried but I guess my powers aren't strong enough yet." She spoke clearly and without a blink of an eye at her blatant lie.  
  
"Who did it?" McGonagall boomed. "I want to know who it was!"  
  
"I'm not sure Professor. I was with the group but there were people between this poor boy and myself so I couldn't see." She said looking as sweet as she always had.  
  
"Did you see the perpetrator Miss Frankie?" McGonagall's voice had softened by this time, clearly believing Layla's lie. From the corner of her eye, Estelle could see Layla glaring at her. That look said only one thing;  
  
"It was me Professor McGonagall. I did it. I'm sorry." Estelle hung her head, not from the shame of having committed a crime but from the shame of being so weak as to take the blame for Layla. McGonagall's eye swept over the two girls taking in the atmosphere.  
  
"Miss Malfoy, you shall proceed on to dinner. Miss Frankie, come with me." As she said this she scooped up the guinea pig which had by this time passed out with fear.  
  
The rest of the evening passed uneventfully for Layla Malfoy. Someone else did her DADA homework as she simply refused to do any homework for her father while she listened to music with Robert Linker and Gretel Cleveland. Just an ordinary evening until a shadow passed over her chair.  
  
"Very nicely played Layla. You have a very devious streak. I couldn't have done it better myself. I beg your pardon, I forget my manners. My name is Krag Flint, son of Blaise Zabini and Marcus Flint and brother to Francesca. My twin tells me that you are the grand-daughter of Lucius Malfoy and daughter of Draco, is this true?"  
  
"Yes, I am!" She snapped. "Got a problem with that?"  
  
"On the contrary Miss Malfoy. I am simply intrigued to know about the grand- daughter of the great Lucius Malfoy. He was a very powerful man."  
  
"I wouldn't know. My father has never allowed any contact between us. I have never met my grandparents." She said, somewhat sadly.  
  
"Your father is a weak man!" He declared. Suddenly Layla developed a proper interest in the conversation. She looked up at the mysterious stranger who had the audacity to start a conversation with her. She drank in his handsome good looks and attitude as he swept out of the room. Well, well, well, there's a alley, she decided. I must know more... 


	9. Erik

*I own Erik, Layla and Estelle.  
  
It was so unfair that his father had come to Hogwarts. It was so depressing but at least he would only see him for 3 hours a week. It was strange the rationality that had grown on him in the past few weeks. He had grown and matured in the few weeks that he had been back at school. He had become so practical and sensible in the past few weeks, that he often wondered what on earth had brought about this change.  
  
As he left Transfiguration and headed for Potions he glimpsed up to see the love of is young life walk past. Lili Potter was striding past with a few of her friends on her way to DADA. He had memorised her whole timetable as well as her usual evening routine. Of course he was a mere 3rd year whereas she was a 4th year but that made not one iota of difference to Erik's heart. Another sneaky glance told him that she had gone and he wasn't going to see her again until dinner. His head told him that it was a waste of time mooning over Lili but his heart disagreed and desperately wanted a little attention from Lili - or even a lot of attention.  
  
That evening Brad, Drew, Phillip Moneymore and Erik sat in the Ravenclaw common room testing each other on different Potions for the next day's exam. Drew and Brad were doing extremely well but Phillip and Erik just couldn't seem to remember any of the potions for curing diseases but strangely seemed to remember the one that they performed in 1st year that involved the dissecting of a crocodile heart. Eventually Brad and Drew gave up on helping the other two and wandered in the direction of the Ravenclaw third year girls whom they were friendly with. For the next hour Erik and Phillip tried to help each other, both failing miserably and just getting frustrated. Finally they gave up and Erik decided to visit his father and ask his advice.  
  
"I'm going to fail tomorrow and Snape's going to kill me. He's really nasty to me. I think it's because he hated you when you were at school."  
  
"Hated me? I was Snape's favourite pupil!" Draco exclaimed with shock.  
  
"Not the way he tells it. He says you were the most spoilt annoying little brat he ever taught. That was on the first day of this year."  
  
"He was so nice to me when I was here. Do you want me to speak to him? He can't punish me anymore." Draco smiled slightly. Thinking back, he couldn't recall any time that Snape had punished him. He was sure there had to be something that he got punished for but he still couldn't remember it.  
  
"Yeah, if you want, but it's your grave that you're digging." Came the smarmy reply. "Well, I'd better get going. See you." And with that Erik hurried out of the room and back towards the common room. He suddenly decided that he couldn't be bothered returning to his studying as it probably wasn't going to help anyway. He turned and hurried towards the inter-house common room. It was a recent addition to the school and was proving to be a hugely popular. When he walked in there was only one person in the room. The girl was hunched over in the corner and her shoulders were shaking violently. Her long black hair was loose and wild across her back and her robes were untidy and creased. On hearing him enter she looked up and Erik was stunned to see the tears streaming down the ace of Lili Potter.  
  
"Lili! What's wrong?" He gasped as he dashed across the room.  
  
"It's nothing Erik. Honestly," she sobbed, trying stop crying and wiping her eyes at the same time.  
  
"No Lili, just tell me. I won't tell anyone, I swear." He soothed.  
  
"It's just that H- Hannah and I were supposed to go out with Mum and D- Dad tomorrow but Dad just Apparated here to tell us that they couldn't make it because he's too b- busy again. That's the third time he's cancelled our meeting. It's like he doesn't care about us anymore." She hiccupped.  
  
"That's not true Lili. He loves you both very much. Don't be so silly," Erik hugged Lili and tried to comfort her as she burst into tears again.  
  
"Hannah doesn't care though. She didn't want to go anyway. She likes spending her weekends here but I want to see my parents again. I miss them when I'm at school." She whined.  
  
"Lili, they miss you too. Harry just has a lot to do." It was several more hours before Erik managed to calm Lili down enough for her to go to bed. They sat and talked for another few hours and it was only when Lili realised that it was past one o'clock in the morning that they rushed to their dormitories. Both crept up the stairs and whispered goodnights to each other.  
  
"Thanks Erik. You really helped me out." She whispered, blushing slightly.  
  
"No problem. You can come to me anytime you want." He told her blushing almost as red as the Gryffindor robes. He smiled shyly at Lili again before bounding up the stairs. That night he fell asleep not only with the knowledge that he had helped a fellow student but that he had made a connection with the goddess that was Lili Potter. Not only that she trusted him and was indebted to him. It was fantastic the way he had been able to talk so freely to the one girl that he usually became tongue-tied and irrational around. Under normal circumstances he would have passed out if she had so much as smiled at him but this new maturity thing must be affecting the romantic part of his life as well. 


	10. The Murderer

As the days crept slowly on towards Christmas there was a distinct air of romance in the atmosphere. The pupils had gone romance crazy and many of them could be found cuddling together in corners during the cold winter nights. Even Layla had found a boyfriend. In the past few weeks she had become extremely friendly with a boy she would describe only as Krag. She claimed she didn't know his surname and didn't really care. Draco had asked Erik many times to find out for him but Erik either refused or told Draco that he was too busy. Too busy doing what? Draco wondered. That was another thing that Erik would tell him about. The whole world was filled with secrets these days. McGonagall knew something but she adamantly refused to inform any of the teachers. Instead she stalked around the school with a smarmy grin on her face. She wouldn't even enlighten Hermione, much to the annoyance of Professor Thomas. In the few months that Draco had been teaching at Hogwarts, Hermione had never once chosen to be anything more that quietly hostile to Draco. She spent most of her days glaring at him and being basically civil to him when in the presence of others. Ron Weasley, however, was much friendlier. It had taken him a few weeks but once he was sure of Draco's integrity he talked away as though they had always been friends. He was always willing to help Draco with anything he needed and it was through Ron that Draco finally discovered Hermione's big secret.  
  
"Draco, I noticed that you are wearing the wrong colour of robes again. You are not the head of any house therefore you wear black robes along with the rest of the students," Hermione snapped, whilst glaring at his robes which had magically been tinted slightly green. To most people they were slightly off colour but to Hermione they must have looked lime, judging by the way she reacted.  
  
"I'll change them later." He grumbled.  
  
"Make sure that you do." She barked before flouncing out of the room in a huff. Gradually Hermione's bad moods had become more and more frequent until she automatically started sulking when Draco entered the room. She was constantly trying to find fault with him and the slightest thing would do for picking on. Such as the robes, or the fact that his classroom wasn't tidy or that he hadn't leant all the student's names yet. She was becoming more and more fussy as the term went by and Draco began to doubt the stability of Hermione's mind. They had never had an open fight but if they carried on in that way, it was bound to happen.  
  
"Ron, what is Hermione's problem? I mean she never yells at anyone else like that - it's always me."  
  
"She hates you." Ron answered simply.  
  
"But if you can forgive me for what went on when we were students then why can't she? No offence, but she was always the reasonable tempered one before."  
  
"You did a lot of nasty things to her, plus she isn't rational anymore with anyone."  
  
"Why not?" Draco was beginning to get impatient. He was sick of Hermione's behaviour and just wanted an explanation for it.  
  
"Her daughter died during the war. Amelia was eleven and was the most gorgeous little girl in the world. She was so pretty and smart and she was really friendly and nice as well. She was friendly with my daughter so we always saw a lot of her. Amelia was walking home once time when she walked into a duel between three wizards. She was killed instantly and Hermione has never been the same since," Ron concluded, looking sadly at the ground.  
  
"That's terrible but what about her other kids? Does she take care of them?" Draco asked.  
  
"They're not hers. Dean was married to an Irish woman before Hermione and got the children after the divorce. Hermione doesn't care in the slightest about Jeanie and Patrick. She doesn't hate them either, she just pretend that they don't exist most of the time." Ron stopped talking suddenly and looked over at the door with him mouth gaping open. Draco turned slowly, dreading what he would see when he caught sight of Hermione standing at the door with the most horrible look on her face. There was a picture of pure anger seething through her eyes and mouth and she looked furious enough to strike one of them. Draco suspected it would be him that was slapped while quietly comparing her to a raging bull.  
  
"Go ahead, tell him everything Ron. Tell him how my daughter was killed and how it's your fault." A drop of water leaked from Hermione's left eye and she turned and fled. Ron rose to go after her but, realising that it would be dangerous at this point, reluctantly sank back into his seat. He held his head in his hands and began to speak.  
  
"I had nothing to do with it. She thinks it was my fault because I know who it was that killed Amelia. And I won't... can't tell anyone. She knows that one of the wizards was Gregory Goyle but only I know who the others were. You could probably work it out but she hasn't so far." He stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm going back to my room. If I told, I would destroy the wizarding world as we know it." He said dully before leaving the room. Draco sat perfectly still wondering who on earth it could have been. Of course Crabbe had to be one of the wizards, Goyle was never anywhere without Crabbe, their minds seemed to stop functioning when they were apart. But the other wizard...who could it have been? Draco wondered for the rest of the day and well into the night, trying out different theories and people. Eventually he came to a conclusion. He was the only wizard that fitted the puzzle that Ron had left. But could Harry Potter really have killed Hermione's daughter? 


	11. Not a Thing

I own only Erik, Layla and Estelle and I suppose Draco's new personality.  
  
Did Harry Potter kill Amelia Thomas? The horrible question swirled around in Draco's head for the next few days. He had tried asking Ron who had simply pleaded with Draco not to ask and refused to say anything. It was no use, he would never be able to work it out. He would just have to ask Harry the next time he saw him. It was a horrifying thought, accusing the wizard's hero of murder but Draco knew his mind could not rest until he knew for sure either way.  
  
Teaching was proving to be no great challenge to Draco but now that he was occupied by the possibility of the nation's hero being a murderer, he was absolutely useless. He knew that at least one parent had complained about him and it was probable that more would but he simply couldn't find the motivation to teach properly when Harry might be a killer. It was the one thing that he had never thought that Harry would be. Even during the war Harry always tried to capture the enemy rather than kill them. Draco had only heard of Harry killing one person in the whole time that the war went on and that was only because he was completely trapped and was about to be killed himself. He simply couldn't believe Harry would reduce himself to use the death curse on people as stupid as Crabbe and Goyle. It somehow seemed beneath him. In the lead up to Christmas Draco spent his time investigating the case as though he was an Auror. One day after reading a book on the war he realised that there was no other explanation and no other alternative. The only person it could have been was Harry and he had no alibi for that day. Too bad Hermione hadn't done some detective work. She was slipping if Draco could work it out and she couldn't. Suddenly confirming Harry's guilt by confession was of the utmost importance to Draco. He didn't know when Harry would next be at Hogwarts and didn't know where he was to travel by Floo powder. It would have to be by owl. Draco sat down and began to write.  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
No, that wasn't how you addressed a murderer.  
  
To Harry Potter,  
  
In some way that wasn't right either. It was most mystifying as Draco had never had problems writing letters before. In the end he decided to address him as just Harry. After this the rest of the letter just seemed to flow out of the quill. He sent it off as soon as possible and within hours he received a reply. With trembling fingers he tore it open and pulled out the parchment within.  
  
Mr Malfoy I will tell you now that I was indeed present at the time that Amelia Thomas was murdered. I was duelling with your old friends Crabbe and Goyle when she happened to cross the path of the Avada Kedavra curse that Goyle sent at me. I had nothing to do with the killing of Amelia and went back for her body afterwards. I told Hermione I had found her but did not say that I had been present at her murder. I would appreciate it very much if you would refrain from mentioning this to anyone. Sincerely Harry Potter  
  
Draco read the letter with growing shock and concern. Hermione never ever suspected. Hastily he scribbled another letter to Harry. Hermione had to know the truth about her daughter's death if she was ever going to move on. Harry would be less than pleased when he read this letter but that was just too bad. He had kept this secret for years and forced Ron to keep it as well. It was clearly killing Ron to keep such a secret from one of his best friends to protect the other. And it would kill Draco as well which was something that he wasn't prepared to do now that he had rediscovered his purpose in life.  
  
Harry, I apologise for what I am about to do but I feel I have no choice. If you do not inform Hermione of what really happened by the Christmas holidays then I will tell her once school comes back. Sincerely Draco  
  
There was only three days left until the holidays when Draco finally received a reply. The parchment simply stated that Harry had told Hermione who was now extremely upset and was already at home being comforted by Dean. Draco knew he should feel guilty but somehow he just couldn't. He felt that at last Harry had done the right thing and that three men could now move on with their lives. Ron, when Draco saw him, was torn between delight and anguish. He was clearly thrilled that Harry had finally told the truth but it tore him up inside to see Hermione so distressed. He had turned out to be a very good man Draco thought to himself. Ron isn't afraid to show his emotions but when something needs to be done, he willingly does it. Ron had matured so much from the wimpy Hogwarts student that was always in the shadow of the great Harry Potter. Instead of remaining in that shadow Ron had broken away from Harry and created a new life where Harry didn't always come first. It was something that Draco always wanted to do but now he didn't think he would. Ron had discovered that he could live without Harry beside him but still more than anything Draco wanted Paula beside him. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do to get her back. 


	12. The Heir of Voldemort

Draco was quite pleased to get away from Hogwarts for the holidays. It was a good life he had there but nothing could compare to quietly enjoying the holidays with his children. It had been the first Christmas without Pansy but so far it was looking as though it would be the best yet. On the train home both Erik and Layla had been in good moods and therefore not fought with each other. Layla seemed to radiate confidence rather than being the little mouse he had always seen her to be. She teased Erik and when he mocked her in return she took it good-naturedly. As they approach their home Draco wondered how the old house would look. Would their housekeeper have preserved it and kept it as magnificent as it always used to be. Upon opening the door it certainly seemed as though she had. The house was beautifully decorated with tinsel and glitter and the children immediately noticed the huge pile of presents that lay under the tree.  
  
The next day on reading the tags they quickly realised that some of the presents had been transported magically as some were from their Hogwarts friends. Packed in the corner was a tiny box marked;  
  
For Erik, With love and thanks, Lili  
  
Draco saw Erik quietly pocket the treasure and continue his way through his pile of presents. By eleven o'clock the three of them were happily sitting on the floor surrounded by gifts and paper wrapping. For the rest of the day they watched television and ate chocolate until it was time for dinner. Just as they were sitting down to enjoy their meal the front door swung open and Pansy staggered in, holding a bottle of Muggle whiskey and swaying from side to side. Her eyes were huge like an animals and she was cursing and swearing at the top of her voice.  
  
"Not inviting me to share one more f****** meal with my screwed up family? I b***** well deserve to see my kids sometime Draco!" She screamed.  
  
"Not while you're stinking drunk you won't." His voice was dangerously thin and soft. "Get out of my house. RIGHT NOW!" he yelled at the pathetic figure of his ex-wife. Stealing a glance at the children, Draco could see the fright in Erik's eyes and the entertainment in Layla's. He could believe she was enjoying this little scene. Perhaps she was more like Pansy than he had ever thought. Pansy swore for a few more minutes before she lurched her way out of the house. Draco rushed to the window to check that she was leaving when he saw her collapse in the street outside the house. He simply pulled the blinds down without a word to his children and continued to eat his dinner.  
  
Four hours later Draco had gently pushed his children to bed and sat beside the fire reflecting upon his day. Everything had been going fine until Pansy had wrecked it. The children had gotten the presents that they had wanted and were having a great time until Pansy appeared. She had dampened everyone's spirits and it had taken them several butterbeers to cheer up again. Even so the atmosphere never quite returned to the friendly, relaxed way they had laughed and joked at first. Slowly he rose from his chair and gazed in the mirror. For a moment he could see the old Draco who had attended Hogwarts. His hair was neatly brushed back, his eyes were still young and full of life and his clothes were vibrant, fitted him perfectly and were the best that money could buy. Then that young Draco drowned in an image of Draco as he now stood. Gone was the tidy blonde hair, replaced by shorter, coarser hair with almost brown streaks through it. His twinkling blue eyes had lost their sparkle and showed signs of the pain and loss that he had been through. He had long stopped buying new robes. Instead he just mended any holes magically and tinted the colours to suit both his mood and the occasion. (He also washed them magically.)  
  
He continued down the hall to his daughter's room. She was already asleep when he entered her room but still he moved over to her bed. As he sat down Layla stirred but simply turned and went back to sleep. As he turned to leave he caught sight a magazine under her bed. Draco pulled it out to see a blank cover. Knowing he shouldn't invade her privacy, he opened the cover to see the first page of a book named Dark Wizards of Our Time by Will E. Die. Draco took the book with him as he left the room, placed it on the kitchen table and went to say goodnight to Erik.  
  
When he entered Erik's room, he too hid something from his father.  
  
"Ok, give it to me!" Draco told him, sternly.  
  
"No, its mine," Erik told him.  
  
"Erik, I've just discovered your sister's hiding stuff from me. I'm not having you doing the same. Now give it to me!" Meekly Erik handed over a small velvet box. Draco opened the box to see a small ring dangling from a thin chain. The ring was a silver one with a small Celtic design carved into it. Also carved into it was;  
  
Love Lili  
  
Draco replaced the chain in the box and smirked slightly.  
  
"Going out with Lili Potter?" He smiled.  
  
"No, we're just friends. I did her a favour once." Erik blushed slightly as he said this. Draco realising the situation, quickly gave the box back and left the room after telling his son that he loved him. Refusing to dwell on the fact that his son was in love with the daughter of Harry Potter, he returned to the kitchen and picked up Layla's book. Without even glancing inside he realised that Layla was hiding some sort of Dark materials. Draco sat in his favourite chair before he opened the book for the second time. Again the sickening title flashed in front of his eyes as he began to read the introduction.  
  
Welcome Heir Long ago your family was destined for greatness. Only the one true heir of Slytherin will be able to read the rest of this book. Your parents of the heir will also be able to read this. This book contains - Draco couldn't bear to read anymore. Surely Layla wasn't able to read this evil. Layla couldn't be the heir of Slytherin. She just couldn't be. That would mean she was also the heir of Voldemort. 


	13. The Truth

I own Erik, Layla, Estelle and..... no one else. Actually I don't think Estelle will feature very much anymore. She was really there to show what sort of power Layla had over her friends.  
  
On the Hogwarts Express Draco sat with Ron and Hermione. Students thought there were no teachers on board but there were always some there in case of emergency. He was telling the two about Erik and Lili when Ron broke into gales of laughter. Hermione and Draco stared at him as he gasped for breath. When, at last, he grew quiet Hermione demanded to know what was going on.  
  
"Lili and Hannah stayed with us at Christmas and Lili received a little box from Erik. It was a silver ring. Apparently it was very pretty but she wouldn't show or tell anyone other than Gabrielle and Hannah. Isabelle and I eventually got told what it was after quizzing Gabrielle for an hour. She said Lili and Erik weren't dating but were @really good friends' It's kinda cute Harry and Draco's children being 'really good friends' when their parents can't even be civil towards each other."  
  
"Ha ha!" Draco said sarcastically. "Why were Lili and Hannah staying with you?"  
  
"Oh, em Harry and Mandy were, em, they were busy," Ron replied uneasily, looking away as he spoke.  
  
"Oh come on Ron. Do you think we actually believe you?" Hermione broke in.  
  
"Ok, you twisted my arm. Don't tell the kids but Harry and Mandy had this big party they wanted to go to and they were planning on taking an eighth honeymoon to the Bahamas after it. Do not tell a soul." Ron spoke quietly as though Harry would overhear. Hermione and Draco shared identical gasps of horror at the way the Potters treated their children.  
  
"Lils and Hannah enjoy staying with us, you know. They're really friendly with Daniel and Gabrielle."  
  
"That doesn't matter Ron. It doesn't make up for the fact that your parents would rather go to a party than spend Christmas with you." Hermione spoke with conviction. Quickly Hermione and Ron were drawn into another one of their squabbles with Ron defending Harry and Hermione claiming Harry was insane. Draco was rather enjoying the scene when thoughts of Layla and her activities came floating back into his mind. He must have looked disturbed for the other two soon forgot their fight and were looking at him curiously.  
  
"Malfoy, what's up? You look like you married Pansy Parkinson." Ron burst into fresh peals of laughter. Draco became even more uneasy at that point. Hermione must have already known for she butted in;  
  
"He did marry Pansy. They divorced last year." She said in a monotone. Ron gasped loudly.  
  
"You didn't?" he choked.  
  
"Em, yes, I did."  
  
"That's sick Draco. Really low. How much did she pay you?" Draco ignored the question and moved on.  
  
"She came by the house drunk on Christmas Day. She was staggering all over the place and swearing at Erik and Layla. It was horrible."  
  
"Hope you told her where to go." Ron muttered.  
  
"Yeah, I did. She won't be back in a hurry - I hope."  
  
"So Draco, what's actually wrong? You can't be that worried about Pansy Parkinson." Hermione asked again, as perceptive as she always was. Draco paused, unsure of whether he should tell them that his daughter was Slytherin's heir. He decided that he should. After all, Hermione usually had good ideas so maybe she could help him with this.  
  
"Promise not to tell anyone." He looked at them both to see them nodding eagerly. Ron was leaning forward as though about to hear some juicy gossip but Hermione's face showed a look of concern and worry.  
  
"My daughter is the heir of Slytherin and Voldemort." He said flatly.  
  
"WHAT?" They both screamed at him. Both now wore identical looks of horror on their faces, somehow sensing that Draco was deadly serious about this. Hermione's eyes were bulging out of her head and her skin had gone as pale as Draco's.  
  
"I demand an explanation," she shouted. Draco pulled the book out of his pocket. He had been carrying it ever since he had found it, knowing that Layla couldn't possibly ask for it back without exposing herself. He also hadn't found the courage to confront her yet.  
  
"I found this under her bed." He passed the book over to Hermione who read the introduction and began to flip through it. Seeing nothing she passed it over to Ron, who read the foreword and promptly fainted on the ground. Stepping over Ron, Hermione handed the book back to Draco before speaking.  
  
"I couldn't see anything on the pages. They were blank to me. I could read the introduction, which is what scares me. Can you read the book?" She asked, almost certain of the reply she would get. Draco nodded glumly.  
  
"What do I do?" He wondered.  
  
"I don't know. I think you need to tell McGonagall so that she can warn the other Professors. Maybe Layla won't actually turn out to be evil." Hermione sounded as hopeful as she could to try and encourage Draco but she knew in her heart that battle would have to be won and Layla would have to be killed before life would return to normal. She badly wished she hadn't asked Draco but now that she had she was determined to help him.  
  
When the train reached Hogwarts Hermione went straight to McGonagall's office, dragging a reluctant Draco behind her. To their great surprise they not only met McGonagall but Professor Dumbledore as well.  
  
"Good evening Professors. Did you have an enjoyable holiday? Professor Dumbledore is just back to pick up a few things. I can see you in a moment."  
  
"Actually Professor, it would perhaps be better if we spoke to both of you," Hermione glanced at them both and upon receiving consent, poked Draco in the ribs. "Tell them." She muttered.  
  
"Professors, I- over the Christmas holidays I found this book in my daughter's room. She had been reading it until I confiscated it from her. She doesn't know I have it although I assume she must have guessed it is in my possession." He handed the book over as he began to talk and both Professors were looking at it with great interest.  
  
"Interestingly enough, I know the man who wrote this. William Die, he was Lord Voldemort's half brother. Dreadfully disturbed young man, he was. He killed himself shortly after the publication of this book. Obviously only one was ever published but he considered himself to have done the world a terrible evil." Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"And he did do a terrible thing. Now what do we do about Layla?" They all stood in silence for a few minutes until Dumbledore volunteered himself again.  
  
"There isn't much you can do. You have no proof Layla can read this book. I certainly can't. Professor Malfoy, can you read it?" Draco nodded again. Dumbledore's face fell.  
  
"Oh, I see." He paused. "McGonagall, warn all the other teachers immediately. Tell them to keep a very close eye on her. Is Snape still the head of Slytherin house? Good, he will watch her closely. I will inform the ministry. Do not allow Layla to know she is being watched. That is all I can offer. I will return in a few days." And with that he hurried out of the room and out of the castle.  
  
"You heard him. Warn the teachers Thomas! Malfoy get into the Great Hall!"  
  
[A/N: Thought I should tell you that Hermione, Ron and Draco have made up since the fight and now Hermione trusts Draco because he told her who it was that was present at the murder of her daughter. Slightly corny but hey it's my fic] 


	14. Avada Kedavra

I own the newest heir of Slytherin - Layla. Also Erik, Hannah and Lili.  
  
Draco stared at the ceiling that night as he lay on his bed. Everything was happening so fast. His daughter had gone from being his little darling to being the number one enemy of the wizarding world. He was completely bewildered. Layla was beautiful and sweet and innocent. She couldn't possibly be as evil as everyone thought she was.  
  
The next day in class Draco observed Lili Potter opening a small note written on blue paper. It looked like exactly the same stationery that Erik used but Draco couldn't be sure. Lili smiled after reading it and then looked up at Draco. When she caught him looking at her she blushed almost to the shade of the Gryffindor coat of arms. It had become quite obvious that in the past few months Erik and Lili had become quite smitten with each other. It was ironic how one child was in love while the other was being watched like a criminal. He sat at his desk and put his head in his hands. Suddenly a horrible feeling of nausea overcame his body and only one thought was swirling around in his head. If Layla is Slytherin's heir, she must die! Realising that his daughter was going to have to die as soon as her guilt was proved, he succumbed to the nausea and raced out of the room to the bathroom.  
  
The students looked up from their work to see Professor Malfoy rush from the room with no explanation at all. They didn't really care what the reason was as long as they didn't have to return to their work. The classroom erupted into disorder and chaos as the pupils forgot their work and began to chat to their friends. However, within fifteen minutes, McGonagall had arrived in the room.  
  
"Silence!" She screamed. "Where is Professor Malfoy?"  
  
"We don't know Professor. He just ran away without a word. He looked kind of ill." A small girl said from the back of the room.  
  
"Thank-you Clara. Continue with the work that Professor Malfoy has set you. I expect it to be finished by the end of the period." And with that she swept out of the room and towards the staff bathroom.  
  
"Malfoy! Malfoy!" She called as she entered the private bathrooms. She faintly heard a weak 'over here' coming from the direction of the nearest cubicle. Cautiously walking over she saw Draco getting up from the floor. His face was chalk-white and his eyes were huge in his head. McGonagall almost felt sick herself when she saw the state he was in. He had clearly been crying and there were more tears threatening to overflow his eyes.  
  
"She's going to have to die, isn't she?" As he spoke his lower lip trembled and water tipped over his tear ducts and slowly but surely made its way down the curves of his face. McGonagall smiled sadly and took a deep breath before answering.  
  
"Yes," she replied quietly. "I'm so sorry Draco." Sensing that he would rather be alone, she left after telling him that she would take over his classes for the day. She slipped quietly out of the room and alerted Hermione to Draco's plight and then took over Draco's classes for the rest of the day. Minerva wasn't sure why she had alerted Hermione but she sensed a deep understanding between the two that had slowly developed over the past few months.  
  
For the next few days Hermione and Draco spent most of their time together. Draco, however, stared into space or cried all the time. He hadn't eaten or slept since he realised that Layla would die. Instead of talking to Hermione he sat talking to himself and wondering why such a horrendous thing had happened to him. Hermione found herself wondering the same thing and had a nagging feeling that the answer was hidden deeply in wizarding high society and history, but that could be discovered by a determined enough person.  
  
The next day Draco was feeling good enough to actually wash. His stench had been bothering him for several days but he hadn't previously been able to work up the enthusiasm for moving that far from his bedroom. For the last four days Hermione had sat with him as he cried endlessly and mumbled crazily. He would be forever grateful to her as she helped him through the worst time of his life, never forcing him to talk or look at her. She had sat quietly for hours as though he needed babysitting. He probably did need looking after. He had almost killed himself when he first understood things. But now he wanted to live on. He wanted to look after his son and be there for Layla if she chose to turn her back to Voldemort. Right now Layla's survival was the most important thing to him but slowly he was accepting that it was very unlikely. In all probability she would be killed by the Avada Kedavra curse by one of the Ministry wizards. It was awful to be imagining how his only daughter might die but Ron had told him that it was one of the processes he would go through while Hermione had advised him that he was grieving now in preparation for her death and he probably wouldn't mourn much when she actually did die. That thought had also made him physically sick. 


	15. What a Little Research Can Do

*I own Erik, Layla and this storyline unless someone has already copyrighted it  
  
It had taken several days for Draco to get over his sickness. He had told everyone that he'd had a stomach bug but only Hermione, Ron and Professor McGonagall knew the truth. The truth was that he had been hiding in his room for the past week, trying desperately to accept the fact that his daughter was as good as dead.  
  
The ministry had been informed and they had since sent several guards to the school. The men were supposed to be watching Layla and everyone she associated with but they were not to be obvious. The students had been told that the ministry had just decided this as a precaution. He was sure, though, that Layla would have worked out the real reason for their presence. She wasn't stupid and she would have quickly realised everything. Including the fact that she could easily be overcome by stronger wizards, unless she had been secretly practising. It would be well worth her effort if she was and if she really was planning to take over the world then she would be practising. It was worth investigating.  
  
Half an hour later Draco had called his son to his office and was questioning Erik vigorously.  
  
"Dad I don't know what Layla does. Firstly, I'm in 3rd year and she's a 1st year so I never see her in class. Secondly, she's a Slytherin and I'm a Ravenclaw so I never see her out of class either. I only ever see her at meal times. I know she's friends with Estelle Frankie and she's dating Krag Flint."  
  
"Krag Flint!" Draco gasped in shock. It just couldn't be Marcus Flint's daughter that Layla was dating. It was just sick and twisted the way his darling daughter had turned out. It was ironic when he thought about it; Draco had done everything in his power to make sure his children didn't turn out like his old self and he had succeeded with one but the other was far worse than he could ever have been and he just didn't know how he could stop her.  
  
Later Draco was, again, talking to Hermione and Ron about his present situation. The constant sickness in his stomach was gone and all that remained was a fear of Layla being sent to Azkaban rather than dying. He knew that he would rather his darling were dead than suffer the horrible place that was Azkaban. For some reason Ron had tried to joke about the whole thing as though he actually found something funny about Draco's situation,  
  
"Well at least after she dies, she won't be able to date Flint!" After several more revolting jokes, Ron seemed to take the hint and finally shut up.  
  
"I just don't understand why," Draco constantly asked both himself and others.  
  
"Em, Draco, I was doing some research today and I found out that, well, it's because of Pansy," Hermione told him, timidly. Not even bothering to answer Draco simply looked at her in astonishment. Hermione continued,  
  
"Well, you know that Seltavigo's ancestor pledged the support of his whole family until a worthy heir was produced," pausing for a moment to let the information sink in, Hermione continued. "I discovered today that Pansy is Seltavigo's granddaughter. God knows how it happened but it did and now your children are Slytherin's heirs. And for some reason it's only the females of the family that are affected which explains why Pansy is so damn evil, you and Erik are safe but Layla is indeed Slytherin's heir," Hermione finished sadly. 


	16. The Beginning of the End

CHAPTER 16 As the days dragged on, so did the constant yet discreet supervision of Layla. After two months of no news security guards reported that both Krag and Layla were actively pursuing their knowledge of the Dark Arts. Knowing that the end was near for his once precious daughter, he decided to visit her for the first time since Christmas. He had often tried but she hadn't wanted to see him or she 'couldn't be found.' At last the time had come to really talk to Layla but would she listen or disregard the advice given by her father?  
  
As he gently pushed open the door to Layla's room he saw her quickly cover some books with her notebook. Deciding to let it go Draco continued on into the room. Without pausing to look around as he usually did he made a bee- line for the bed where his baby girl sat. Sitting beside her, he slowly began to open up old wounds,  
  
"When I was your age I was very interested in the Dark Arts. I was stuck-up and believed that my family was better than anyone else's simply because we were pure-bloods. As I got older I realised how wrong this was. It was really all because of ... an incident when I was in 5th year that changed my life. I became a Death-Eater because my father was one. I had the scar forever imprinted on my arm and I regret it so much," For a moment Draco stopped speaking and looked at Layla. For the first time in months she seemed interested in what he had to say. The bored look was gone from her face and was replaced by one of intrigue and fascination. He supposed it was because he had once done what she was about to.  
  
"On the night of my initiation Remus Lupin tried to stop me. God knows how he found out what I was planning. He had obviously followed me around all day and after I crept out of Hogwarts ground he came after me. We argued for about an hour before I finally gave in and tried to return to school. When I turned around again was a huge, filthy werewolf that was more than ready to kill me. He had forgotten to take his potion and had transformed. I'm sure you know the story of Remus Lupin. Anyway Lord Voldemort appeared and told me he would save on the condition that I became a Deatheater. So I did. I didn't want to - Lupin had made me change my mind, but I had to. I would never have escaped the werewolf." Again Draco stopped, unable to continue with his horrific tale of how he joined Lord Voldemort. Before continuing he pulled up his sleeve and showed the pale brown mark to Layla. She sucked in her breath slightly before gently touching the mark.  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"Not now that Harry killed Voldemort. I thought it would disappear on Voldemort's death but it hasn't. It used to burn quite a lot and quite regularly."  
  
"What did you have to do for him?" Layla's pure blue eyes stared into his as clearly as day. He couldn't believe that evil lurked behind eyes like those.  
  
"I didn't do anything. Voldemort got quite angry and in the end he told me I had to work for him or he would kill my father and I ...I chose my own freedom. But you have to understand that if Voldemort hadn't killed him then the Ministry would have." Again Draco paused as he looked at Layla. She didn't notice and seemed to be deep in thought. She didn't appear to have noticed that he had stopped talking. After a few minutes something seemed to bring her back to the present and she carefully studied her father. After clearing his throat Draco continued by describing how horrible it was to be supporting something so evil and how he desperately hoped that his own children would never do anything like that. But after he took another glance at Layla he could see that the familiar, unmistakeable look of utter boredom was back. Sensing that the conversation was over he kissed her forehead gently and left the room. He halted briefly outside the room and he could hear Layla moving her books around again. No doubt they'll be teaching her all about Voldemort, he though bitterly. It was all he could do to stop himself from smashing his head off the wall in frustration. He was so angry and irritated and upset but most of all he was miserable. To Draco, Layla had been the perfect little girl and he had dreams of her becoming a medi-witch or an auror or something else as worthy. Even in his worst nightmare he hadn't expected something like this. It was just all so awful.  
  
After leaving Layla's room Draco went outside and sat on a bench near the Whomping Willow. After only a few minutes alone he could hear the footsteps of another human coming towards him. Professor McGonagall's figure emerged from the darkness and sat beside him.  
  
"How are you?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Fan-frickin-tastic!" He replied angrily.  
  
"There hasn't been anymore news on Layla but it seems Flint's been busy." She then stopped talking and Draco knew she wanted him to ask. Under usual circumstances he wouldn't have given her the pleasure but these were not usual circumstances.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Marcus sent a letter to Krag. It was intercepted because Snape managed to create a spell that meant any owls going to Krag came to him first. It really is a most complex spell and I simply can't think how Snape manage-" As McGonagall forgot her real purpose Draco cleared his throat loudly hoping to bring her back but it didn't work. She just kept rabbiting on about how wonderful Snape was and Draco wasn't prepared to put up with that and quickly returned her to Layla and Krag.  
  
"Well," she started, obviously annoyed at being interrupted. "Snape got a letter from Marcus that detailed how to open the Chamber of Secrets and how to create a Portkey. It's getting very dangerous now. We have got two choices. We either arrest the two now and they could possibly get out of it when they're on trial or we could let them get on with it and they might kill someone. That someone could possibly be you because Layla's diaries have told us that she hates you because of some incident when she was seven or eight. It seems petty to you and I but if Layla is mentally ill as I suspect she is then it seems perfectly rational to her."  
  
"Layla's mentally ill?" Draco asked with surprise.  
  
"Would a normal person do what she's planning to do?"  
  
"S'pose not!"  
  
"So what do you want to do? Arrest her now or let her kill."  
  
"You want me to decide? That's sick and I won't do it!" he jumped up and ran away. There was no way he wanted his daughter to go to Azkaban but he didn't want other people to die either. He also couldn't quite understand why Layla hated him. And them it came to him... Layla had been seven and she had wanted to go to her friend's house and he had refused because her father was a Death-Eater. Surely that wasn't what had triggered the evil in her. He escaped the busy halls to the privacy of his own room to quietly reflect on how much his life had changed over the past few months. He could hardly believe that just three months ago he had still thought of Layla as a beautiful young woman with the world at her feet. Perhaps there was a little evil in us all but what on earth had triggered Layla's little bit of evil and what was it that made hers so bad. Life was just so terrible and he didn't know how to fix it. 


	17. Stunned

A/N I own nothing except Layla, Erik, other minor characters and the plot (which someone else has probably already done).  
  
Draco raced down the small corridor that he had seen Layla and Krag disappear down only moments before. By now every teacher in school was searching for the pair. Every other student had been confined to the dormitories with prefects guarding them. Cornelius Fudge had already given the order to have them tied up and held until he arrived.  
  
That was the only comfort so far - that he would see Layla before she was killed. As she almost certainly would be. Since the Great War laws had been tightened regarding any murders and Layla would almost definitely be given a death sentence. Only an hour earlier one of Layla's friends had been brutally murdered by the pair. Estelle Frankie's small body had been found crumpled on the floor of her dormitory. McGonagall had announced that she had been killed by an ancient curse that even she did not understand. It had been Snape who had told them all that it was a curse that only Seltavigo's followers were familiar with. The hunt had ensued immediately.  
  
After a quick search Draco had seen Layla and Krag run down this corridor but it had been going on forever and he was sure he was near the end now. There was no light to see with but the air had become stale and damp. It smelled rotten - like something was decomposing. The sickly sweet stench almost made him throw up but his need to find Layla overpowered the nausea and he carried on. After running into a slimy wall in the tunnel, Draco turned to see a small light in a distant tunnel. Realising that he was completely lost under the school, he started making his way to the light. As he crept closer he could hear two voices quietly whispering.  
  
"They'll find us here, Krag!" One whispered.  
  
"Shut up! No, they won't!" The other replied. "And don't call me by my old name. I'm Tom Riddle now."  
  
"Ok, sorry,"  
  
Draco reached into his pocket and silently drew out his wand. Before he knew what he was doing he raised his wand above his head and screamed the first curse that slipped across his lips.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
The curse instantly killed Krag. His muscular shape toppled to the ground and he was still. Dead still and gone forever. He crept forward a few steps, not realising that he was now exposing himself to anyone else who might be there. Layla was silently standing a toad's throw away from her father and ready to strike, when he turned and saw her.  
  
"Layla," he gasped, surprised to see her so close. "What are you doing?" He gazed deep into her eyes, trying to find an answer but all he could see was the black wall of darkness that had consumed his pretty daughter.  
  
Layla's green eyes glared horribly at Draco.  
  
As he stood captivated in those green eyes, he became aware of the other teachers slowly gathering around him. In his usual tactless way, Ron stupidly commented,  
  
"Well done! That's one down." Hermione fixed him with just one glare. Silently McGonagall touched his shoulder before drawing her wand and pointing it at Layla. She was about to deliver the final curse when Layla pulled her wand out and cursed the first person in front of her.  
  
Die meisten Lehrer sind viel streng Und ich will sie sterben Seltavigo helfen mir bitte Helfen mir, helfen mir AHORA!!!  
  
Professor Sprout dropped to the ground and started moaning softly to herself.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get better at it!" Layla hissed softly. She screamed the curse again and Professor Trelawney collapsed in a heap. Another three mutterings of the curse and all the rest of the teachers collapsed in a heap. Only Draco was left.  
  
"Told you, I would. You can't stop me now. I'm far too powerful. Even without Krag, I'm too strong for any of you."  
  
"Layla, don't do this. Undo the curse," Draco pleaded.  
  
"Do you think I'm that stupid? Give me some credit!"  
  
"Layla - "  
  
"Don't even start with me. I know how this goes, you're supposed to talk me out of this then you save the world and you're the hero while I'm left to rot in a cell. I don't think so. I just wanted to thank you for being my dad,"  
  
"Really!" Draco was stunned by her last statement.  
  
"Yeah, for being so stupid! Any other father could have stopped me by now but not you. You never even told me that Lucius Malfoy was my grandfather. I thought he was just someone with the same name as us. HOW COULD YOU!" Layla shrieked.  
  
"It's better for you not to know him."  
  
"How could it be? It has been my dream to meet the great Lucius Malfoy!" her voice dropped to a whisper. "Is he alive?"  
  
"Of course he is, Father is indestructible. I only told you he was dead so that you wouldn't go looking for him or trying to meet him," Draco sighed.  
  
"I'll find him after I get away from here," She cast off the thought carelessly. "I thought you might want to know what I'm going to do once you're dead. I'm going to rule the wizarding world," she stated simply. "I'm going to be much more feared than Voldemort or Seltavigo. I'm actually glad you got rid of Krag - he was becoming bothersome. Still, I have wasted enough time on you," Layla lifted her wand above her shoulder, slowly it moved to her shoulder and she began to mutter again.  
  
Meine Vater ist furchtbar Er musst sterben und -  
  
Layla's evil curse was suddenly interrupted by the most simple of curses being bellowed from the depths of the cave. The spell his Layla full force and she died instantly. Along with all the teachers that Layla had Stunned.... 


	18. Clearing Up

In the confused aftermath of the battle Draco quickly established that only three others had survived Layla's terrible attack. Snape hadn't been present at the incident and had instead been patrolling the corridors; McGonagall had survived because Layla's magic was no match for the powers of the head teacher's power and experience. Ron Weasley had survived for the simple reason that he was still a chicken. He had fainted in fear when Layla had started cursing people and Layla had mistaken him for being dead. However the greatest surprise was from the person who saved Draco from certain death. Albus Dumbledore had somehow known that Draco and his beloved school needed help and he'd come even although he had always disliked Draco and had long since retired from the school.  
  
Strangely enough Draco couldn't grieve for his daughter. He just felt anger with her for murdering all of those innocent people. No, Draco grieved deeply for Hermione. The girl who had despised him until a few months ago yet she was the one he missed the most. Ron assured him, through his own tears, that Hermione was happy now.  
  
"She's never been properly happy, not since she broke up with Harry in their last year of school. She's finally content with her daughter now."  
  
It had taken a long time but eventually Draco found himself convinced of this.  
  
Perhaps the hardest thing for Draco was explaining everything to Estelle's inconsolable parents. For some strange reason Draco's life had to get worse and worse before it would get better. He nearly fell off of his chair when he realised that Estelle's mother was Paula Sullivan. The same Paula that he had loved all of these years. After telling Paula exactly what had happened he realised that he didn't love her anymore. He didn't even remotely like her after the way she reacted. He understood that she was upset and angry that her daughter had been stolen from her but he couldn't understand why she had turned on him and tried to kill him. It wasn't Draco's fault that Layla killed Estelle. There was no excuse for what Paula had tried to do. He was just lucky that Paula's husband quickly stopped her from what she was about to do.  
  
McGonagall and Dumbledore had arranged for the school to close a month early due to the fact that there was only five teachers and masses of students. Not even the most capable teachers could have dealt with that many students so they sent them home. McGonagall tried to send Draco home as well but he refused to go. He couldn't face the thought of going home without Layla, clearing out her room, not going on holiday with her. All in all it was hell not having his darling daughter with him. He knew Erik felt the same. Despite all their fights and his usual mask of disliking his irritating little sister, he knew that Erik loved Layla hugely and he was lost without that infuriating little girl that he had looked out for since she was born. Soon the only children left in the school were Gabrielle, Daniel and Erik, only because their parents were still in school. Hermione's step children had been sent home to Dean as soon as it was established that she was dead. Lili and Hannah Potter were still in school because their parents couldn't be traced to send them home.  
  
Ron was left terrified of his own shadow after Layla's vicious attack. He would peek cautiously around corners and detested being alone in the school. Daniel and Gabrielle took great delight in scaring their father senseless by jumping out at him from behind statues and from doorways. They always paid for it later but the fun seemed greater than the punishment for their actions. Lili was too busy being miserable about the apparent disappearance of her parents which was not unusual for her but she couldn't even relax enough to enjoy the early start of her holidays. Hannah was the direct opposite. She couldn't care less about her parents' and instead spent her days with Gabrielle and Daniel.  
  
Lili and Erik spent a lot of time together but everyone suspected they were simply crying and being unhappy together. Draco believed that it was good for his son to be with Lili but Ron and McGonagall thought it best to separate them as soon as possible. It was easy enough for him to ignore their advice as McGonagall was far too busy interviewing prospective new teachers to pay proper attention and Ron was too busy being the scatter- brained fool that he really was. No one knew or cared what had happened to Snape. It was three weeks after the attack that anyone noticed that he disappeared and reappeared constantly. McGonagall questioned him about his strange behaviour but she refused to relinquish the story, simply saying that Snape was working for the Ministry and was not to be disturbed.  
  
Dumbledore had gone back to his peaceful retirement after everything had gone back to normal. He had carefully made sure that McGonagall had a full set of staff and everything was back in order and left the school in her capable hands.  
  
Three days before the school should have broken up, Professor McGonagall announced that all business was dealt with and everyone could go home. Ron and his children left the school as soon as they managed to pack their things. McGonagall had traced the Potters and made them come to get their children so they left moments after the Weasleys. Draco slowly and carefully packed his and Erik's things, crying throughout, wishing he could be packing Layla's things as well. The train ride home was unbearable. The usual noise and chatter was missing as was the loud, cheerful laughter of his daughter. Erik was quiet the whole journey and Draco was extremely grateful when he fell asleep.  
  
Staring at their front door without Layla nearly broke his heart again but true to the vow he had taken on the train, he proceeded inside and took care of his son in the way that he knew he should. The housekeeper had kept everything perfect for them. He could tell that she was also grieving for the little girl that she had looked after for years. In fact Francis had looked after the children for about six years - ever since they started excluding Pansy and everything fell apart. That night Draco went to sleep feeling more miserable than ever before and in the morning he chose to stay there. 


	19. Recovering

Three months later Draco eventually left his bedroom and started living again. For weeks on end Erik had been looking after himself but finally Draco had begun to want his son. Layla' death had been much, much worse than he could ever have expected it to be. Probably because he hadn't been prepared for it to be himself that killed her. Thinking back he couldn't believe he had done it. But he had spent the last months looking back and was determined not to let it happen again. The last few months had been filled with so much misery and pain but now it was time to move on. For the first time since Layla's funeral Draco showered and dressed. As he stepped into the kitchen he saw the perfect symbol of what his life had become. The place was stacked with dishes that neither he nor Erik could be bothered to wash and there was a thick layer of dust covering everything. There was also the stale smell of the endless take-aways that they had consumed. In a miserable rage Draco had started an argument with Francis the housekeeper and had fired her. Well, Draco thought, I'd better get started. And with that he flung open the windows and began to clean.  
  
By the time that Erik's sleepy face appeared in the room twenty minutes later the room was almost completely clean. The tired look on his face soon disappeared when it dawned on him that his father had actually gotten out of bed and was replaced by a small smile.  
  
"Go back to bed, Erik. You look exhausted." Draco said with a smile. It had been a long time since he had paid that much attention to anyone and it felt good to be almost back to normal. On second thought nothing was normal anymore because Layla wasn't there but that was just something he would have to learn to live with. Misery wouldn't bring back his daughter so he might as well move on. He didn't know why he had woken up with this new philosophy but he was so glad that he had. For days now he had wanted to get up but just couldn't work up the enthusiasm for it. As he lifted the newspaper that he had just Apparated in and lifted his mug of coffee he smiled again. It was just brilliant to get a routine going again. He looked up to see Erik grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I'm awake now. I don't want to." Instead of waiting to see what his father would say he crossed the kitchen and began to pour orange juice and grill toast.  
  
"Ok, but you have to make me some toast," Draco said smiling again. He just couldn't explain why he felt so happy today.  
  
"Dad, do you want to go fishing today? Or we could go to the wood and fly for a while?"  
  
"I don't think so. Let's take things one step at a time." He knew Erik would be disappointed but somehow Draco knew that he couldn't rush things. He must be getting too much practise at the mourning thing if he knew that much. Too much had happened lately to rush back into a routine. Maybe he would call Dean tomorrow and see how he was coping. Or maybe Ron would be better. Well he could call them both - it was the summer holidays and he had all the time in the world.  
  
"Dad, will you go back to Hogwarts?" Draco paused before answering his son.  
  
"Yes!" Erik smiled slightly.  
  
"Good, I like having you there," Draco had been all ready to resign but when asked by the one person left that he loved he knew he couldn't quit. After all it was Hogwarts and life would be boring without it....  
  
[A/N; I know it's a cheesy ending but I was running out of ideas. Plus I know the 'battle' was pretty crap but I couldn't think of anything else and I was getting sick of this story. If anyone has a better idea, let me know because even I don't like this very much. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed throughout.] 


End file.
